<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faerie by GivemeanID</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580219">Faerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID'>GivemeanID</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Gen, Hashi gets a new brother, He's a little strange but he's his, Human Sacrifice, The Uchiha are very scared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing, he dragged a hand down his face and stood up heavily, putting on a patched yukata. He walked to the kitchen that also served as a living-room and was surprised to find Hashirama here. Usually, his son woke up later, preffering to lounge in bed like all preteens. His son was frozen in the doorway, his back to Butsuma. The Clan Head raised a brow, wondering what was prompting such a calm behavior from his usually over-energic kid.</p>
<p>« Hashirama, » he said gruffly, « what… ? »</p>
<p>And then he saw what had caught Hashirama’s attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna &amp; Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently reread kitsunesongs' oneshots about Tobirama and was inspired ^^ I hope you will all enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butsuma slowly woke up from his slumber, sadness still clinging to his heart and dulling his senses. It had been three since his third son, his little Itama, had been killed by these fucking Uchiha barbarians (what kind of monsters used an entire squad to slaughter a six year old boy?). Now he only had Hashirama, his eldest, left. He knew the boy was angry with him (Butsuma could understand, he was also angry with himself). His eldest had always been a dreamer, his head in the clouds, thinking one could get peace with the Uchiha.</p>
<p>(Butsuma couldn’t blame him, he had been young and he had dreamt too. But the harsh and cruel reality had caught up with him reminded him they lived in a warring world and dreams were over-ratted.)</p>
<p>This was why Butsuma was so harsh and hard with his last remaining son. He wanted Hashirama to see the world as it was, as it had always been and as it would always be. He wanted his son to become strong and survive, because even if he didn’t know how to show it, Butsuma loved his son and only wanted him to be alive and happy. If that made Hashirama hate him, that Butsuma was ready to bear it.</p>
<p>Sighing, he dragged a hand down his face and stood up heavily, putting on a patched yukata. He walked to the kitchen that also served as a living-room and was surprised to find Hashirama here. Usually, his son woke up later, preffering to lounge in bed like all preteens. His son was frozen in the doorway, his back to Butsuma. The Clan Head raised a brow, wondering what was prompting such a calm behavior from his usually over-energic kid.</p>
<p>« Hashirama, » he said gruffly, « what… ? »</p>
<p>And then he saw what had caught Hashirama’s attention.</p>
<p>There was another boy… girl… kid ? in the living-room, sitting cross-legged on a cushion, their hands between their legs, hidden in the sleeves of the large yukata they were wearing (it took a few seconds to Butsuma to notice that it was one of his yukata). The garment was falling open on a side, baring the slender shoulders of the kid and he… she… they were tilting their head on  the side, looking at Butsuma and his son with a little mischievious smile.</p>
<p>The kid was tiny and thin (Butsuma was unable to tell how old they might be, even if he would bet on somewhere between seven and eight), their skin pale as snow, their head crowned in fluffy silver-white hair. And their eyes were an eery red, fey and otherwordly, sharp as an honed blade. The kid was incredibly fucking cute, like a fuzzy little rabbit, and yet very threatening, in a way Butsuma was unable to explain.</p>
<p>(A voice, sounding a lot like his maternal grandmother, echoed at the back of his head, warning him never to give his name to the voices in the forest, never to walk in a mushroom circle.)</p>
<p>« Hello ? » he said, a little unsure.</p>
<p>The logical part of his brain was telling him that maybe the child had gotten lost and entered in the first house they had seen (even if he had never seen a child like this in the compound, he would remember it). The superstisious part of his brain was telling him to grab Hashirama and scram.</p>
<p>« Hello ! » the kid answered cheerfully, waving at them, the large sleeve of the yukata hiding his hand. And that made Butsuma tense, as if the kid was about to attack.</p>
<p>« Who are you ? » Hashirama said, approaching before Butsuma could stop him, « are you lost ? »</p>
<p>« I am not lost ! » the kid singsang in the same cheerful tone, « I am exactly where I should be ! »</p>
<p>He jumped on his feet with an ethereal grace a child bundled up in a too big yukata shouldn’t possess. He gave his hand to an uncertain Hashirama.</p>
<p>« I am your new brother ! » the kid cheered, « my name is Tobirama ! »</p>
<p>Butsuma’s eyes widened. So did Hashirama’s.</p>
<p>« My new brother ? » his son’s said in a thick voice.</p>
<p>The kid (boy, apparently) nodded, his eerily threatening smile still in place on his lips. Butsuma had a bad feeling.</p>
<p>« Yes ! » the kid – Tobirama, apparently – cheered, twirling on himself as is to put a show, « don’t you remember ? You’re the one who asked ! »</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Yesterday afternoon, the forest near the Senju compound.</p>
<p>Hashirama had taken shelter against the trunk of an old and huge tree, and he was crying softly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Itama had been buried today and looking at the too small coffin was making Hashirama sick. No doubt his father would scold him again for that. It was like Butsuma didn’t understand, like he was heartless, thinking only about war.</p>
<p>And then, a voice startled him.</p>
<p>« Why so sad, child ? »</p>
<p>The voice was strange, a purr that was raising goosebumps on Hashirama’s skin, yet warm and sweet like melted honey, carressing all the right places inside the boy’s head. He looked wildly around him but saw noone. However, the air seemed to have become heavier.</p>
<p>« Child ? » the voice purred again, but there was a hint of concern in it.</p>
<p>« I… I lost my brothers, » Hashirama hiccupped.</p>
<p>« Lost ? Do you need help finding them again ? »</p>
<p>« I can’t find them, » Hashirama wailed, « they’re dead ! »</p>
<p>His sobs doubled and his body shook with them.</p>
<p>« Oh, child, I am so sorry… »</p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause, and then…</p>
<p>« Do you want them back ? »</p>
<p>« I can’t have them back ! They’re dead and they’re never coming back ! »</p>
<p>« A cruel truth, » the purring voice said in a placating manner, « what do you want then ? »</p>
<p>« A brother, » Hashirama hiccupped, « I want a brother. I don’t want to be alone. »</p>
<p>« If you had a brother, right now, right there, how would you name him ? » the voice asked curiously. It was almost like someone invisble was sitting next to Hashirama. The boy thought hard for a few seconds.</p>
<p>« Tobirama, » he finally answered, « I would name him Tobirama. »</p>
<p>« Perfect, » the voice whispered.</p>
<p>Hashirama blinked, turned to where the voice was seemingly coming from.</p>
<p>« Who are you ? » he asked.</p>
<p>But the voice didn’t answer.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Hashirama blinked, remembering the past afternoon, and then he smiled from ear to ear. The voice in the forest had granted his wish ! They had given him a new brother ! He immediately engulfed the smaller boy, Tobirama into a bear hug, and nuzzled the fuzzy white hair, crying in joy. Tobirama did nothing to make him let go, on the contrary, he patted his back soothingly.</p>
<p>« I am so happy ! » Hashirama wailed.</p>
<p>He started dragging Tobirama toward his room.</p>
<p>« Come on ! » he cheered, « we need to find you clothes ! »</p>
<p>Tobirama followed him gracefully, his strange smile still in place on his lips.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Butsuma was watching the two boys running in the house with dread in his blood. Really, Hashirama was always putting his foot in it !</p>
<p>The Clan Head breathed deeply and tried to calm down. This was only his superstitious side speaking. The boy was just a lost boy who had run into a grieving Hashirama and seen an opportunity. There was nothing supernatural in this and voices in the forest who granted your wishes in exchange for your soul were only a legend.</p>
<p>And then, Tobirama turned in his direction just as he was about to disappear in the corridor after Hashirama. And he smiled, the smile to large and too toothy for a small child like him. The kind of smile one only saw on the monsters in the kids stories.</p>
<p>And Butsuma shivered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara was lying on the ground, breathless, his whole body sore as if he had passed under a stampede of elephants (in a way, it was what had happened, with Hashirama using him to wipe the floor, coupled with his own overuse of the Sharingan). He was exhausted, he could barely move. And above him was standing this detestable figure, sword raised, crimson eyes cold.</p>
<p>The man who had taken everything from Madara, who had killed his last beloved brother. Izuna’s murderer. Tobirama Senju.</p>
<p>Even after this intense battle, the younger Senju was looking like he had barely sweated. Not a hair out of place on his white head, not a scratch on this ivory skin, and not a flicker of fear in these crimson eyes, as the demon looked down on Madara as if the Uchiha patriarch had been a particularly insignificant insect. Oh, how Madara hated that man.</p>
<p>« It’s over, Madara, » the Senju said in a toneless voice.</p>
<p>« Tobirama, wait, » Hashirama interrupted him, « I wish to speak to him. »</p>
<p>Madara expected the demon to rebel, to try to convince his brother of the impossibility to have peace with the Uchiha. Instead, he witnessed with his own two eyes the infamous White Demon of the Senju squint, before rolling his eyes, stabbing his sword in the ground, cross his arms on his armored chest and pout like a petulant child. The Uchiha’s brain came to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>« You know, Anija, » the Demon groaned petulantly, « if you want him that much, you could have just asked me. I would have brought him to you, with a pretty bow on top if that was needed. »</p>
<p>What ?!</p>
<p>Hashirama blushed to his hairline, and wailed like the gigantic idiot that he was, throwing himself at his brother and embracing his waist. Tobirama just huffed and lifted his nose in the air, the perfect picture of rightful indignation.</p>
<p>« TOOOOOBBBIIII !!! » Hashirama wailed with all the consequent might of his lungs, « It’s not like that !!! We are just friends !!! »</p>
<p>« Yeah, that was what you said about Mito, just before wedding her, » Tobirama replied in a flat tone, but mischief was shining in his eery eyes.</p>
<p>Madara choked. Hashirama wailed harder.</p>
<p>« What the hell ?! » Madara snarled, furious.</p>
<p>(How dare that bleached bastard joke like that when he had put Izuna in the ground barely days ago?!)</p>
<p>Hashirama’s attention came back to him and Madara gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>« Madara, » the Senju Head said, « please accept peace. We can build a village like we dreamt when we were children... »</p>
<p>Madara snorted.</p>
<p>« I’ve lost all my brothers, Hashirama, » he growled tiredly, « I don’t have anymore reason to want peace. The only way I could accept was if you killed your brother or yourself. Then we would be even. »</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed, and then Tobirama Senju, the White Demon, the murderer of Madara’s last little brother, had the galls to snort, and look down at him with clear disdain and malice in his crimson eyes.</p>
<p>« This is the most illogical thing I’ve ever heard, » the bastard snickered (snickered ! Of all things!), « I knew you people weren’t very bright, but you are reaching new levels, Uchiha. »</p>
<p>« How dare you, you murdere !!! » Madara thundered.</p>
<p>And Tobirama rolled his eyes, like an adult having enough of a toddler’s temper tantrum.</p>
<p>« I didn’t kill your brother, » he had the galls to answer, « or any of your clanmates, for that matter. »</p>
<p>Madara choked.</p>
<p>« Are you kidding me ?!! » he roared, « dozens of Uchiha died under your blade ! »</p>
<p>« Did they ? »</p>
<p>« What ?! »</p>
<p>« Tobi... » Hashirama started.</p>
<p>« No, Anija, let me finish, » Tobirama snapped, voice razor sharp, eyes cruel, « if he accuses me of lying, he accuses me of not being loyal to you, of betraying my Word – and why the fuck could Madara feel the capital ? - and I will never stand for that insult ! »</p>
<p>Madar made himself the reflexion that the Demon had really strange priorities when said Demon looked at him straight in the eyes without an ounce of fear (gods, how Madara hated that!), bared his teeth and started speaking in a cold voice.</p>
<p>« I swore Hashirama I would not kill any Uchiha, and I never lie, » he snapped, his entire being the picture of indignation, « no Uchiha ever died on my blade. Neither Izuna, nor any other. Why don’t you check these perfect Sharingan memories of yours if you don’t believe me ? »</p>
<p>Madara gaped. The galls of that man !!</p>
<p>« They died from the wounds YOU have inflicted them ! » he roared.</p>
<p>« That they did, » Tobirama said as if he was explaining to a very dumb child that the water was wet, « but they didn’t die on my blade. Had you gotten your head out of your ass and accepted my brother’s peace, they would have been healed and would be alive and well right now. »</p>
<p>Madara wanted to kill that man.</p>
<p>« You are playing with words ! »</p>
<p>« That’s the nature of words to be played with, you dimwitted bloodbag ! » Tobirama exploded.</p>
<p>Hashirama elbowed his brother in the thigh and Tobirama glared down at him, before huffing.</p>
<p>« The problem is Izuna being dead, right ? » the infuriating Senju Demon groaned.</p>
<p>Before Madara could answer, Tobirama kicked Hashirama in the hip. The Senju Head glared at his younger brother before his face lighted in understanding and he turned the full force of his attention to Madara, litterally shining, a big dumb grin splitting his face.</p>
<p>« Madara, you want Izuna back, right ?! » the stupid Senju said excitedly.</p>
<p>« Of course I want him back ! » Madara snarled, honestly sick of the strange dance between the Senju brothers.</p>
<p>Hashirama turned back at his demonic brother, beaming.</p>
<p>« Tobi, bring back Izuna, please !!! » he cheered, looking like an excited puppy.</p>
<p>« Finally, I thought you would never ask, » Tobirama groaned.</p>
<p>He looked down at Madara once again, obviously scowling.</p>
<p>« You people are so dumb sometimes, » he hissed. And Madara had the strange impression that by people, he didn’t mean the Uchiha. But he was too stunned by the whole ‘bring Izuna back’ thing to dwelve on that impression,</p>
<p>« What do you mean, bring Izuna back ? » he choked.</p>
<p>« What do you think I mean, stupid monkey ? » was the only answer he got, as the Senju was already leaving, muttering under his breath about sacrifices and so many things to prepare and stupid brainless bloodbags. The Uchiha Clan Head wasn’t sure he wanted to know.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Madara still wasn’t believing that this was happening. Even after Izuna’s coffin had been unearthed, even now as he was standing in front of Tobirama’s … (crypt ? Cave of horrors ? Antichamber of hell?) labs, waiting with a beaming Hashirama for the man to appear. Which he did, out of nowhere, like a wraith out for poor unsuspecting souls, dragging five five poor chained fuckers behind him.</p>
<p>This wasn’t what got Madara’s attention.</p>
<p>The Senju was wearing traditionnal clothes, hakama and kendogi, which participated to make him look even more ethereal than he already was. Madara gulped, feeling an unvolontary tightening of his loins. And given the way Tobirama smiled at him, large, dark and toothy, he probably had noticed.</p>
<p>« What is that ? » he asked, nodding at the Senju’s prisonners, trying to give himself a composure.</p>
<p>« Just raw material, don’t worry, » he answered.</p>
<p>The white Senju gave the chains to Hashirama, who took them without a second thought.</p>
<p>« Can you put them into the lab ? » he asked, « I need to see something with Madara. »</p>
<p>« Of course Tobi ! » Hashirama cheered, dragging the poor guys inside the… labs. Tobirama looked at him go with a fond smile, before turning his predatory red gaze to Madara, full red lips pursed on his sharp white teeth in a parody of a smile.</p>
<p>Madara straightened and gulped, trying to look taller (which was a lost cause, given the way both Senju brothers towered over him). Tobirama looked at him in silence, almost examining him, and licked his lips (he was looking about to eat Madara alive).</p>
<p>« I will bring back Izuna, » he started, « but there is one thing I want to tell you about. »</p>
<p>« What is it ? » Madara bristled.</p>
<p>« Well, you see, Izuna is currently without his eyes. And he will still be when he will be brought back. »</p>
<p>Madara paled.</p>
<p>« I could remedy to that little problem, of course, » Tobirama said with a vicious smirk, « but... »</p>
<p>« What do you want ? » Madara blurted without thinking. He understood he had been tricked when Tobirama bent down to be at eye level with him, seemingly quivering with excitation.</p>
<p>« Do you want to make a Pact with me, Madara ? » he purred, his voice a carress down Madara’s spine (and why the hell could he feel the capital again?).</p>
<p>« What Pact ? » he asked in an unsure voice, mouth dry.</p>
<p>He shold really stop looking at the bleached bastard’s mouth, he probably had broken the limits of decency quite a lot.</p>
<p>« I will give Izuna his eyes back, with all their capacities, but in exchange, I want compliments, » Tobirama said, looking dead serious.</p>
<p>Madara’s brain came to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>« Do you accept ? »</p>
<p>A little flattery and his brother will not have to navigate the world blind ? Of course he accepted !</p>
<p>« Yes ! »</p>
<p>« Do I have your Word ? »</p>
<p>The capital, again. But Madara didn’t pay attention this time.</p>
<p>« You have it. As true as my name is Madara Uchiha. »</p>
<p>Tobirama’s face changed. For a fraction of second, his smile widened too much to be human, his eyes shone with lightning that wasn’t here, and his whole face seemed to slip like water, revealing something terrifying and inhuman and fey.</p>
<p>But Madara blinked, and the vision disappeared.</p>
<p>« We have a Pact, then, » Tobirama purred, straightening.</p>
<p>Hashirama got out of the lab, looking a lot like an overexcited puppy. Impression which wasn’t contradicted by the way he drapped himself over his brother, to nuzzle the silver-white hair enthousiastically. He just missed a waging tail.</p>
<p>« I finished Tobi ! » he exclaimed, and Tobirama patted his head with a fond smile.</p>
<p>« Thank you Anija, » he said, « well, I have work, see you in a few moments. »</p>
<p>And with that said, he planted a kiss on his brother’s cheek (what. The. Hell.) and all but sauntered through the Gates of Hell (of his labs). Hashirama watched him go as if the fucking demon had hung the moon and the stars in the skies.</p>
<p>Hashirama sighed like a maiden watching her knight go.</p>
<p>« I love my little brother, » he said.</p>
<p>Madara snorted.</p>
<p>« He’s a vain fucker, » he groaned, a little upset.</p>
<p>« Why do you say that, Madara ? » Hashirama asked, looking clueless, but also eerily threatening.</p>
<p>« He asked me for compliments in exchange for giving Izuna his eyes back, » Madara snickered. He would just throw a few facts about the Senju’s admittedly gorgeous features and that would do.</p>
<p>Which was why he didn’t understand why Hashirama suddenly paled.</p>
<p>« Madara, » his friend said in a blank voice, « did you make a Pact with Tobirama ? »</p>
<p>(The capital, again.)</p>
<p>« Why, yes. Shouldn’t have I ? »</p>
<p>« Did you give him you name ? »</p>
<p>Madara frowned, thinking about his conversation with the infuriating demon.</p>
<p>« Yes, » he admitted. He had a sinking feeling that he had made a mistake. Hashirama’s expression conforted him in this impression.</p>
<p>« Then you have to keep your Word, or he will take back what he gave, » Hashirama said gravely.</p>
<p>Madara paled, Izuna’s face, pale and eyeless and screaming, flashed before his own eyes.</p>
<p>« What should I do ? » he breathed.</p>
<p>« Oh, don’t worry, Tobi’s easy to satisfy. He likes poems and paintings of himself. They should be flattering, of course, but Uchiha are known for their artistic abilities, it should be a piece of cake ! » Hashirama laughed, slapping Madara in the back.</p>
<p>Uchiha, yes.</p>
<p>Madara… not so much.</p>
<p>Coughing, trying to get his breath back, Madara cursed himself and wondered in what mess he had jumped headfirst.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next : Izuna smells that something is very wrong</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next : Madara gets scolded for his lack of logic and Izuna is fortunately dead for most of the shitshow. It doesn't last however ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>